Various forms of electronic pill dispenser are known. However, these generally comprise some form of a container for a group of pills with an alarm which reminds the user to take one pill from within the container at regular intervals. The arrangement does, however, require the pills to be marketed in a loose and non-packaged form and equally all pills must be identical. Thus it is not possible to have pills of different properties as is often the case with a package of contraceptive pills where the pills need to be taken in a particular sequence.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to provide an improved device of this nature which can be emminently suitable for dispensing contraceptive pills or other pills which are marketed in the form of a package with individual compartments for individual pills.